Journey of Adgile - Chapter 1
Journey of Adgile ' ''Chapter 1… The journey begins''' "In the beginning all was calm. Creatures of all kinds lived in peace then... it happened." Professor Construct, a muscular man who wore a white lab coat with a purple shirt underneath, black pants and glasses was a scientist who studied at the newly constructed laboratory on Christmas Island. His orange mohawk always raised suspicion in others, most people thinking he was a mad doctor. The project he was last working on before IT happened was the study of the gene structure of the strangest thing: A Toate. A Toate was the latest animal discovery. It was discovered in the an area known as Metal Harbor Island. For the most part the animal looked like an anthropomorphic Porcupine but the truth of it's gene structure revealed something that scientists could never be ready for, much less explain. It held the gene cells of every animal in the world, humans included. In the world of Mobius animals came in 2 sizes: normal and advanced. Normal Animals were literally just that, normal. They were the same animals you'd see on Planet Earth. Advanced animals had come to be 100s of years ago, they were half animal and half human. Nobody knew how they came to be people just... accepted them. Advanced animals had the same mental capability as humans and some of them had "disorders" that gave them super power like attributes. One of the most popular advanced animals was named Sonic the Hedgehog. He had, attitude, determination and was apparently way past cool. Years ago he and his group of friends faced off with Sonic's mortal enemy, Dr. Eggman. It turned out to be a battle so big that it literally left the planet scarred. Sadly, everyone in that battle died with Sonic's body having never been found. Since that fateful day, the world has worked differently. humongous generators had been built to regulate the now abnormal weather pattern. These generators could literally absorb and produce energy capable of replicating the forces of nature. 4 of them had been forged. One for Water, one for Fire, one or Earth and one for Air. The 4 of them were remotely controlled and all connected. Each was also ran by power rings. One day Construct took a trip to Station Square. He of course brought the Toate named Elem he had been rasing as he now served as the Professors lab assistant. He had come to observe the generator as he hadn't seen one in person before. A couple blocks away a robbery took place leaving a woman and her baby both shot. The culprit was an Advanced blue bull wearing purple gloves and pants. His horns pointed downward on ether side. A single blue bang stood over his forehead. The thief high tailed it down the street trying to get away before the police showed. Hearing the sounds of sirens getting closer, he broke into the alley way and hid, waiting for the coast to be cleared. With in minutes this was the case as he tried casually walking out of the alley a couple 100 dollars richer. "Hey!!" Yelled a voice in the distance, catching the attention of the Bull. "What the?" The Bull mumbled before quickly looking over to see the person who had called him off in the distance. He didn't know who that person was but as he had just shot 2 people, he wasn't going to stick around to find out. The Bull began running, being tailed by a green Porcupine with a mohawk. “What are you, a cop?!” The Bull asked while running away from The Porcupine whom was now gaining on him… quickly. “Nope” Said the pursuing Porcupine. This reaction not only failed to answer the question but also upset The Bull a bit. “You aren’t huh?” Said The Bull before stopping, having seen that he was getting nowhere by running. The Porcupine stopped as well, taking a couple final steps before halting completely. “The name’s Beasten, Beasten the Bull. I know you’ve heard of me.” Spoke The Bull with a gruff tone.” “Yeah, I know.” The Porcupine responded. “If you actually know then you know you’ve just opened up a can of worms you can’t close boy!” Beasten said, cracking his knuckles trying to intimidate his chaser. “Look, my name’s Adgile the Porcupine and I know you’re busy trying to sound tough and all but I’ve got a date with 8 grand that’s got YOUR name all over it.” Adgile said while grinning. “. . . Wait, you have a date with money that’s got MY name on it? Is the money for me or are you trying to say there's a bounty on my head?” Beasten asked, both confused and angry. “You know, I’m not even sure what I was going for there but it sure sounded good in my head and hey, that’s enough for me.” Adgile said, folding his arms and nodding contently. “Oh, you think this is a game?!” Beasten yelled before stomping over to Adgile and putting up his fist, readying himself fro a fight. “Oh you want a piece of me?” Adgile asked beginning to move around in a fighting style similar to Ken from Street Fighter. “No… I WANT THE WHOLE DARN THING!” Beasten roared as he swung his fist at the porcupine planning to knock him out with one hit. “Where are your swinging?” Adgile asked, now standing behind Beasten. “Huh?!” Beasten was shocked to see that his punch was dodged. On that subject, how could Adgile have moved behind him? Either this guy was teleporting or he was extremely quick. “If an attack like that is all you’ve got then maybe your name Should be on the money because that’s a pity!” Adgile said. “Again with the jokes that make no sense!” Beasten remarked annoyed that he missed. “Oh come on! These jokes are comedy gold, maybe you’re just too dense to get it.” Adgile teased. Beasten began punching rapidly, surely one of these punches would land. Adgile dodged to the left and to the right, keeping a smile on his face the whole time. He would finally counter attack by zipping over to Beasten and kicking him. Beasten of course had no way on dodging that attack, this porcupine was just to fast. Maybe he couldn’t hit him strait out but…. “You’re too slow!” Adgile said, making fun of the criminal he planned to catch.”Just give up, you can see that I’m too fast for y-” Adgile was interrupted by the sight of Beasten punching the ground. The green porpucine had no idea why Beasten randomly did that or why the ground was now shaking. “Whoa, what’s going on?” Adgile asked, not able to keep his footing correctly. Beasten ran away again hoping to get some distance between them. The ground was shaking and throwing cars off the road. Beasten was able to run through these trimmers without a hitch because he could feel the subtle vibrations under the ground as each wave from the quake formed, letting him know what part of the ground would shake or break and how to place his foot down to have good traction. “That punk did nothing but hold me up. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a cop sent to distract me.” said Beasten. “Oh no, he’s getting away!” Adgile worried as he tried to run but was thrown off by the now cracked streets. Back where Professor Construct was he felt the quakes ripping through the ground and wondered what was going on. In the city of Station Square sat the Fire Element Generator. Normally only officials were let in the room where the generator was but after begging 15 times and being equipped with a suit that would allow him to face the heat he was finally given the okay but only because he was the worlds most renowned scientist at one point. He surely had to understand the ramifications of if anything went wrong in that room Construct was visiting the power plant to see the generator when the alarm went off. “What a marvel.” Construct stated as he and Construct stared over the railing at the smoldering cauldron below them. “What’s going on?”Construct asked frantically as he saw the staff all heading for the door that he stood in front of. Warning, Emergency level G, Please evacuate the premises swiftly in a calm and orderly fashion! Played a voice over a speaker box. Professor Construct was nearly knocked down by the crowd of rushing workers running to save their necks. The cauldron below was not only a generator but was being used illegally but a cult that existed in the work place. All the cult members acted as normal people during the day. Back outside Adgile had climbed onto a car and was scouting for Beasten’s position. Beasten himself had stolen a car and was driving off fast. Soon the poilce caught up with him. Turning down a tight corner he tried throwing them off by leaving them behind the traffic jam he created. “Ha ha, Suckers!” Almost as if the police were just mading time for the guy, Beasten looked at his rear view mirror and saw the darnedest thing: ADGLIE WAS CHASING AFTER HIS CAR... ON FOOT! How could that be? Beasten had to be doing at least 60. Adgile was only a couple yards away from the car and his legs were moving horribly fast. “You can run to the ends of the earth if you want. I’m still going to catch you!” Adgile yelled over the sound of the wind in his own ear. “What the heck? How determined is this porcupine?” Beasten had to ask himself. “Time to teach him a lesson.” He slowed the car down a bit allowing Adgile to run beside him. Beasten began pulling the car to the left in an attempt to run Adgile off the road. Adgile grinned and hopped upward, landing on the car. Beasten made a dangerous turn and was now headed down a dusty alley way. The shaking car wasnt enough to shake the Porcupine. “Wait! I’ve got just the trick!”Beasten said before bringing the car to an abrupt stop. Adgile flew forward and hit the ground rolling. Beasten began to rev the engine as Adgile slowly stood to his feet. Adgile stood forward a bit dizzy. “Let this woooork.” Beasten said to himself nervously as he revved the engine over and over, sweating a bit. He then attempted to run Adgile down. “ Oh man!” Adgile exclaimed as he jumped into the air at the last moment and landed on the top of the car. Beasten sighed in what almost seemed like relief as he missed the impossibly fast Porcupine. Adgile crawled over to the right side of the roof and leaned his head into the car window. “Stupid!” Beasten insulted while simultaneously punching Adgile in the face. “Ow! Son of a-” Adgile moaned from the top of the car,. Worried about Adgile and too busy delighting over the fact that he finally hit the rodent, Beasten wasn’t watching where he was going and ended roughli coming out of the alley way and went crashing through a couple steel gates. The grass on the other side of the gate did little to slow the car down and it eventually hit the building that was beyond the gate. The nose of the car had crashed through the wall and Adgile had been knocked off of the car by the force of the crash. “Ugh,..” Adgile shook his head as he awoke. As he stood to his feet he saw that the place they crashed into was the power plant! “Oh no!” Now inside the building, Beasten scaled what was left of the stairwell near the entrance… or at least what was an entrance and is now a gaping hole. “Just great!” Beasten groaned as he came across a part of the stairwell that was broken. It was missing about 3 steps. Just as with Construct he was almost flattened when staff came rushing down the stairs, most of them jumping the gap with no hesitation. What was going on and what was that noise? Beasten decided to just drop the thought from his mind and hop the stairs. The blue bull hopped and grabbed onto the final step on the upper half of the stairway. “Whew, made it.” Beaten said as he pulled himself up. He would have no time to rest as he heard the sound of someone calling from the lower level and if he didn’t know any better it sounded like that darn Adgile character. He knew it was time to hide. Once inside the Power Plant, Adgile looked around for signs of Beasten. He zoomed over to a wall to dodge the huge group of people who were running towards the exit like cattle. “You know, sometimes a guy’s gotta ask himself weather or not it’s worth it.” Adgile said insightfully to himself. “But this will be oooooh so worth it.” Adgile looked up to see the broken stairs and snickered. “Whoops. Heh.” With retaliative ease he ran towards a wall and scaled it by foot before jumping over to the top half of the stairs. Professor Construct heard a noise coming from the door that he never made it to. The door slowly opened to reveal Beasten. Upon realizing that the only walk way in the room was a bridge he tried turning around but saw Adgile approaching from behind the reinforced glass of the window in the door. The Blue Porcupine who actually looked quite a bit like Adgile tilted his head. “I don’t know but stay behind me.” Prof. Construct urged. Adgile tried opening the door but Beasten was keeping it close by holding the handle. He was ridiculously STRONG. “Daaaarn iiiit!” Adgile struggled to get the door open. “It isn’t your job to take me in so why do you feel the need to chase me? Are you really that money hungry?” Beasten asked while holding the door closed as tight as possible. “No.” With that said, Adgile let go of the door and backed up before turning around and pointing his quills at the door. “What is he doing?” Beasten asked himself. “Hah!”Adgile hopped forward and stiffened his huge quills. They became harder than metal and ripped through the door. Seeing this Beasten knew that it was time to go. He backed up, letting the door go. Adgile spun in mid air before landing facing Beasten. “Won’t let me go huh? Well don’t say I didn’t try to save you the beat down you’re about to get.” Beasten said as he took a serious boxing fighting stance. Adgile grinned, confident in his super speed. Problem was, as he took time to smile, Beasten attacked. One punch and Adgile was sent flying back, hitting his back on the door behind him. “Steel doesnt feel good against your spine does it?” Beasten said as he walked up to the downed Adgile, cracking his knuckles. “I’m not gonna hold back!” “Adgile tried to hop back to his feet but was caught in id air by Beasten who proceeded to toss him across the bridge. Without control of how he was flying or where he’d land Adgile flew toward Professor Construct. Elem saw him coming and spin kicked Adgile the other way and away from Construct. The last thing Elem wanted was for the Professor to be knocked over the railing. Professor Construct understood the situation and headed to the opposite side of the bridge. There was no door on the side but the bridge did lead to stairs that would take him to lower levels. Adgile stood seeing an Advanced Animal standing on either of him. He didn’t have time to worry about who ever that Blue Porcupine was, all he knew is that he needed to get everyone out of that room. Adgile never knew much about the generator but he knew that is was stupid to disturb one. Beasten threw another punch at Adgile but as their was a considerate amount of space between them this time Adgile had enough time to move. He jumped into the air just to be knocked out of the air by what seemed like hard air! What had happened? Beasten just smirked knowing exactly what was going on. “What’s wrong Porcupine? Can’t hack it?” Adgile flipped in mid air and landed on the railing of the bridge. Okay, he was just fighting this guy so the chances of Beasten listening to Adgile were ehhhh 1% , partailly because he’s a bull and partially… because he’s a bull! Now what were the chances that he could just stay steady on this railing and talk some sense into Beasten? Beasten rushed over to him but Adgile hopped over him and onto the railing on the other side. His chances weren't very high. Beasten then tried getting him on THAT railing, Adgile simple did the same thing again and hopped to the first railing. This continued between them a couple times before Beasten punched the bridge in rage and frustration, just as he did earlier outside. “Rah!” The force of Beasten’s punches spreaded outward from his fist in a crescent like shape while energy is also left a couple feet ahead of the actual fist itself. This made it so that you would have to be at least a 5 feet away from Beasten to dodge a serious attack from him. “This is getting old-” Adgile was interrupted by the bridge breaking from under him violently. Beasten jumped before the bridge actually collapsed and grabbed onto a hanging wire. He saw most of the structure fall under him. Was Adgile dead? He didn’t know. Luckily for Adgile he used one of his back quills, thrusting it into a hole from the bridge which was hanging down. “Phew. Talk about close.” Adgile said to himself before looking down to see the smoldering cauldron of fire and apparently under him. As for Construct… this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N019okwk7fg Elem held onto the Professor for all he was worth a they dangled from the broken bridge as well. Elem wasn’t particularly big, the only reason he was able to hold Construct o well was because of the Bull genes in him. Advanced Bulls are born with inherit super strength. Being a Toate Elem could access this strength even though his form was that of a porcupine. Beasten used the wire he was on a vine and swung from one wire to the next eventually making his way over to where the door was, dropping and landing on his feet on the slither of steel that stood in front of the door. Before heading out the door he looked back at Adgile with a confident smile but the smile disappeared when he realized what his action had done to the innocent by standers Construct and Elem. Adgile was slowly slipping as his quill wasn't lodged in anything solid. It turns out Beasten was on a mission, the woman and child he shot earlier would eventually be okay because he shot them with rubber bullets. They would be I extreme pain for the rest of the day but they weren't actually in mortal danger. Beasten couldn’t sit there and watch two people die could he? After sighing realizing that he had defeated Adgile and could get away he hopped from the metal ledge back onto the wire and swung left before hopping off of that as well landing on and gripping the fallen bridge right above the professor. “Hey! I’m going to get you out of here!” Beasten said. “Get me out of here? You are the reason I’m in this predicament!” The Professor said in defiance. Hey Brains, I’m also the only one who can get you out of it. Just grab my hand!” Beasten said as he held his towards them. Before he could grab Construct’s hand though, the professor slipped. “Ahh!” Construct yelled as he headed towards certain doom. Elem let go of his part of the bridge immediately and free fell towards his superior. Adgile simultaneously lunged from where he was, not willing to let someone die in front of him. Even though Elem let go a second before Adgile and was further down than Adgile, the green Porcupine reached the Professor first, grabbing his hand with Elem grabbing Adgile’s hand in response. “Got ya!” Adgile said with one eye closed as he prevented Construct from falling. Finally getting a good look at the quick rodent Construct recognized him as the porcupine the police were always after, Adgile the Porcupine! Adgile chose to live in nature over the comfortable status of living under what’s known as the ‘Fur Treaty.’ The treaty made it so that Advanced Animals would get equal treatment with humans. Adgile didn’t trust the motive of the government whom issued the treaty. He was now wanted in a couple places as he had to steal to get by concerning food. That was the complication with him, though he lived in nature he loved human food a lot. The wanted level rose in those places because of altercations with the police. “If you really are the same Adgile then that means you are the one who interrupted my seminar on Advances Animal genes. I lost lots of followers that day. I don’t very much like you.” Construct said. “Yeah that’s great but can we talk about this after I save you from the lava death you’re about to experience?” Adgile asked, staining to hold the full grown professor. Elem stared down at Adgile. Adgile looked almost as if he was a copy of Elem. A more expressive version of himself. The professor always talked about the rodent that ruined his reputation that day. Now this rodent had the nerve to support to the man who’s life he ruined? The person who raised him, HIS FATHER?!! The Porcupine that Elem thought of over and over as the only person more important to the Professor than himself was now the only thing preventing Elem’s favorite person in the world from dying! Elem had at that moment realized… HE HATED ADGILE THE PORCUPINE!! Regardless of all that ran through Elem’s head he still made the moves necessary to save Professor Construct. As long as Adgile was holding hi- “Oh no!” Screamed the Professor as his hand began to slip from Adgile’s due to his own hand slipping from the glove he wore. A small flame a lit from his pant leg as the heat from below literally caught him on fire. Elem wanted to speak so badly but for some reason didn’t. He was watching his teacher and father about to burn to death. He felt he HAD to do something NOW!! Elem made a choice and decided to try and grab onto Beasten’s hand, on problem, Beast was too far away to grab onto without letting off of the bridge for more than a second. If he didn’t do something now… Beasten reached down even further, extending the full length of his arm. If Elem could just grab Beasten’s hand surely his bull strength could lead them to safety. It was settled. It all came down to this moment. Elem would grab Beasten’s hand. Before making his attempt Elem looked down at Adgile once more and met Adgile’s arrogant grin. Adgile had complete faith in Elem. Elem stared down at his grin for 10 full seconds more before changing his glare to one that simply spoke ‘Don’t let go of him’. Adgile nodded putting complete faith in Elem. Elem nodded back feeling that he relayed his message then looked up and made the jump. Using all of his arm strength Elem pulled upward and broke for Beasten’s hand. … … … He missed! To be continued... Category:Story